


half past five

by orphan_account



Category: Cobra Starship, The Maine (Band)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Lapdance, M/M, a whole lotta ass, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6680821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the only time i'd ever call you mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	half past five

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still in jabe hell whats up !!!!!!!!!!  
> also this takes place in current time but like. they'd met before and were a thing on their 2009 tour together but kinda broke up so !

  
the club was dark when john stumbled in with garrett. the whole place was practically shaking from the music blasting through the speakers and he could barely see, blinded with flashing neon lights. he didn't really like clubs- he only came because garrett said he'd buy him free drinks, and if there was one thing he did really like, it was alcohol. there was a sea of people practically spilling out the door, and john was surprised they even got in in the first place. well, they were here now. he might as well enjoy it.

  
before he could even get a good layout of the place garrett dragging him across the dance floor. countless bodies writhed amongst the floor as he wiggled his way through, his only real sense of direction being the blurred silhouette of garrett in front of him. he held on to the other for dear life, terrified of losing him in the crowd. after what seemed like way too long they arrived at the bar, neon blue and purple lights emanating off of the counter and the shelves behind it. in a way it was almost kind of mesmerizing mixed with the beat of the music and the general movement of the place. garrett leaned over the counter and started shouting something he couldn't make out to the bar tender and then he turned to him, mouthing 'what do you want?' john didn't even need to think about what he wanted.

  
"fireball cinammon on ice." he had to lean in uncomfortably close to his friend's ear in order for the other to hear him. garrett nodded and turned back to yell his order at the bartender.

  
the two talked the best they could over the noise while they waited for their drinks. with everything happening around them it was hard to concentrate, but they still managed a half decent conversation about how garrett bought a pitbull. john insisted he dog sit for him sometime.

  
in due time their drinks were slid to them across the counter and they clinked their glasses together before taking a sizable swig. john savored the way it burned his throat all the way down until it reached his stomach. it provided him some kind of initial jolt that he couldn't really get from anything else. he set it back down and wiped his mouth off on his sleeve as he felt a little drip down his chin. garrett was making quick work of his vodka redbull- he'd downed nearly half the cup already.

  
"slow down, oh my god," john said with a smile, moving the cup away from garrett's mouth. he grinned at john and cocked an eyebrow.

  
"you're just afraid i'm gonna out drink you, dude," garrett spoke as he raised the glass back up to his lips and proceeded to finish the rest of the drink.

  
"oh, you're fucking on then!" john offered him a cocky grin before picking up his own drink and sipping it down in one swig. they both shouted for another drink.

  
it went on like that for who knows how long, putting down drink after drink between incoherent conversations and hiccuping laughs.

  
"a-alright, alright," john ran a hand through his hair, voice slurring the slightest bit, "you win. i give up."

  
"fuck yeah!" garrett yelled and downed the last of his drink with a laugh, "now fuck you, i'm gonna go get some ass. later, stud." he slid away from the bar and dissapeared into the surging crowd. john smiled and swirled the ice around in his glass. okay. what now. he surveyed the club- or at least what he could see over all the people- for someone to talk to.

  
hm.

  
that girl by the booths was pretty cute- oh okay nevermind there's her boyfriend yep alright.

  
there was a pretty cute dude dancing with a few friends but he was a little too muscular for john's liking.

  
a tall brunette leaned against the bar but the last thing she looked like she wanted to do was talk to him.

  
he sighed and stared down the bar until something caught his eye.

  
a tallish looking guy sat alone, sunglasses resting atop his carefully styled black hair as he stirred a thin black straw around in a drink that looked like a strawberry daiquiri. john shurgged. might as well. he was drunk, overflowing confidence, and had nothing to lose.

  
he strode his way to the man and leaned on the edge of the counter next to him

  
"hey, baby, what'cha drinkin'?" he made his voice as smooth as he could.

  
"raspberry daiquiri. it's pretty damn good- i don't give two shits if its a girly drink." the man didn't even look up, he just attempted to stab a raspberry floating around in the glass. the voice sounded vaguely familiar to john but where he'd heard it before he didn't quite know.

  
"yeah? maybe i should try one." he hummed, tapping his fingers on the table absentmindedly.

  
"here, have a sip of mine," the man held up his glass as an offer but his voice hitched when he finally looked up at john. john was confused for a second- did he do something wrong?- until it clicked.

  
holy fucking shit.

  
gabe.

  
his eyes widened and he could've sworn he felt his heart nearly stop for a moment.

  
they just stared at each other for what felt like hours, but was realistically more like twenty seconds.

  
"j-john?" gabe's voice was barely audible over the noise of the club, "holy fuck, is that you?" a small smile was playing at the corner of his mouth as he spoke.

  
"y-yeah, its me!" he started to grin himself, "i can't believe its you, gabe, oh my god. it's been how long? four years? five?"

  
"five." gabe took his glasses off of his head and hooked them onto the front of his shirt, "it's so good to see you. you look fucking fantastic," he reached up and ran his fingers through the other's hair, "you cut it."

  
john laughed and looked down at the ground with a nod.

  
"yeah, sure did. what can i say? sidebangs just weren't my thing." gabe chuckled and shrugged.

  
"i don't know, i thought it was pretty cute! emo heart throb was a good look for you."

  
"i beg to differ. i looked like a slightly wet mop, gabe."

  
"okay, well, you got me there," gabe smiled and took a long sip of his daiquiri, "we can catch up later, papi. i wanna dance."

  
john didn't have time to protest (not that he would) before gabe was grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him into the hoard of people.

  
some generic summertime sadness remix was playing overhead and gabe started to move his body to the beat of the music, body twisting with the rhythm under the flashing lights. john stood almost awed by the other for a second. he'd forgotten how beautiful gabe was. all taut tanned skin and a tall lanky form with almost feminine hips and ass. it was crazy how they just happened to run into one another after all these years, and after mere minutes of talking they found themselves on the dancefloor together. thank god john was drunk, or else he'd be absolutely frozen right now.

  
a minute or so into the song john started to find his own flow. was it the best dancing? no. did he probably look ridiculous? maybe. was he having fun, though? yes. gabe's eyes raked up and down john's form and he bit his lip. needless to say, both of them were considerably hotter now.

  
as the song ended and a new one began, gabe moved himself towards john until their chests were flush and their faces inches apart. hot breath tickled one anothers faces and in some spontaneous drunken haze gabe surged forward to connect their parted lips. the only word to describe the kiss was intense- all teeth and tongues and passion. there was nothing slow about it. gabe tasted like sour strawberries and breath mints- a confusing yet surprisingly pleasant taste. they stayed connected at the lips for a good while, tongues sliding against one another and lips beginning to turn red from biting down on them. it was a feeling they hadn't shared in so long, but it was unspoken that they'd both been craving this. hands began to wander and breaths got heavier and by the end of the song gabe was turned around grinding his ass on john's groin.

  
john's hands instantly flew to the other's hips. the friction was absolute bliss to his hazy mind. he bit his lip and watched gabe move with heavy lidded eyes and a low arousal bubbling up in his stomach. gabe looked over his shoulder and sent john the most goddamn sinful look he's ever seen, obviously enjoying the way he was affecting the younger man.

  
he continued to give john a standing lap dance through an entire song, hips moving in smooth figure eights on the bulge that had formed in the other's pants. john was groaning softly and snapping his hips up against gabe's ass. the whole situation was down right dirty but both of them were too drunk and horny to care at this point. there might be finger shaped bruises on gabe's hipbones tomorrow from how tightly john was gripping him but he didn't mind. it certainly wouldn't be the first time.

  
after awhile the older turned around to connect his lips with john's one last time before whispering, "why don't we take this to the bathroom, papi?" into his mouth.

  
john's head was swimming from, well, everything, but he still nodded eagerly and let himself be dragged into the bathroom. he could've sworn he heard garrett yell 'hell yeah, callaghan! get yourself that asssssss!' as he walked across the floor.

  
the bathroom was empty, thank fucking god. as soon as they walked in the door gabe was pushing him into the larger stall at the end of the room and shutting the door behind them. within seconds john found himself up against the tile wall with gabe's mouth open against his. he was getting way too familiar with what his saliva tasted like. the older started peppering kisses along john's jaw and down his neck. john's hands snaked their way into gabe's hair and he tugged lightly, encouraging the other to go on. gabe continued to kiss down to kiss his collarbones before sinking to his knees and making quick work of the button at the front of john's skinny jeans. he looked up at him for any signs of protest and when he saw none he pulled down both his underwear and jeans down in one yank. and then there john's dick was, staring him right in the face, hard and flushed pink. he licked his lips.

  
john would feel completely exposed right now if not for his own horniness and general inebriation. all that mattered right now was that his ex boyfriend was on his knees in front of him and was about to suck his dick.

  
gabe's mouth hovered over the tip and he stared up at john with a teasing gaze, hot breath washing over the member.

  
"please- gabe, holy shit,' he twisted his hands into gabe's hair- it was stiff with gel, "just fucking do something," his voice was bordering on a whine and gabe gave him an almost cat like grin.

  
"mm, so needy, papi," he wet his lips and wrapped his hand around john's cock, pumping slowly, "you want my lips stretched around your cock, huh? dont'cha?" john nodded almost violently, holding back a groan.

  
"yes- yes please, gabe," he breathed out, eyes closed shut. this was like, bordering on the edge of torture. after another mintue or so of teasing touches gabe finally took the tip into his mouth, staring up at john through thick black lashes. he could've came right there from the overwhelming sensation along with the visual. he let a groan slip past his parted lips and his head tilted back to rest against the wall.

  
gabe held it in his mouth for awhile, lazily running his tongue down the slit before starting to slowly take it deeper. it was hot and heavy on his tongue and the feeling alone was enough to get gabe hard himself. john was started to moan above him, hands slowly moving down to tangle in gabe's thick black hair. when gabe moved his head down even further john started unconsciously thrusting his hips upward the slighest bit, and gabe swore to god he felt his cock hit the back of his throat. he kept his mouth there for a second and john whined, tugging on the other's locks in hopes he'd keep going. gabe did the opposite though- he pulled off.

  
"wanna fuck my mouth, hmm?" he smirked up at john, licking a bit of pre-cum from the corner of his lips. the younger wasn't sure if it was an actual question or just gabe being a tease per usual, but he still nodded. "then do it," he continued to grin, running his thumb over the slit of john's cock, "fuck my throat until i'm hoarse, papi."

  
and so john did.

  
he gripped gabe's hair tighter between his bony fingers and pulled the other down onto his cock until he felt him gag. he started at a slow pace, thrusting in and out of his mouth carefully. though, as time went on he became more desperate, bucking his hips harder and watching his dick slide in and out of gabe's parted lips. gabe just sat there on his kness with his jaw slack, tears forming in the corners of his eyes- he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy this. he found some kind of weird pleasure in being used.

  
another minute or two and john was choking out something that sounded like 'gonna come' before pulling out of the older's mouth and releasing onto his face. gabe held his mouth open wide with his tongue stuck out like some twenty dollar whore. john went limp against the tile wall, breath heavy and eyes barelt open. he stared down at gabe with an almost dazed expression. gabe smiled up at him and licked the come from around his lips. jizz tasted disgusting, but it was good for show.

  
once gabe had grabbed a wad of toilet paper and wiped the remaining come off his face (classy), he made his way back over to john and met the other in a wet kiss.

  
"wanna take me home, pretty boy?" gabe breathed out into the kiss.

  
"fuck yeah, baby." john grinned before planting one last quick peck to gabe's lips and leading him out of the club.

  
..

  
the next morning he woke up with a pounding head and an empty bed.

  
though, there was a small sticky note on his night stand.

  
"call me (xxx)xxx-xxx -gabey baby<3xoxoxo"


End file.
